


On Company Time

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, Farting, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: On the clock poop."I-I think I'm going to be a few more minutes."
Kudos: 22





	On Company Time

"C'mon Brian, what's taking so long man?" I sighed in irritation once I entered the restroom. Then it was clear with the smell in the air that he had been occupied with something urgent.  
  
Brian flushed the toilet. "Sorry. Ate four gas station corndogs and I think they messed me up," he called from inside the middle stall.  
  
"It happens. We just gotta get back to the job site." I pulled down my zipper, assuming a stance in front of the urinal.  
  
He flushed again and I heard him fumble with the lock. Then he appeared, face pale. He approached the sink. His hand washing was slow and methodical, just like his work.  
  
I walked over towards the line of sinks. But then I heard a loud wet fart, the kind that smelled foul. Brian quickly shut the faucet off. "Uh oh. I - I think I'm going to be a few more minutes."  
  
He yanked several paper towels out of the holder, crushing them rather than drying his hands. He hesitated for a second before running back into the same stall.  
  
I turned the water off, pausing to listen to his groaning. Then I heard two farts and a few plops.  
  
"You might want to get out of here. I'll be out there soon."


End file.
